


请给我五分钟

by nightoye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: “请给我五分钟时间，贝什米特先生。”他说。“我会告诉您为什么不应该娶这个男人。”===有一毛钱的独法！（但最后还是dover）一个非常扯淡的亚瑟甩别人一脸离婚证（？？？）然后拖着哥哥跑路的故事。Dover日常狗血舞台剧献演。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	请给我五分钟

“请给我五分钟时间，贝什米特先生。”他说。“我会告诉您为什么不应该娶这个男人。”

那是我第一次看见他，而在看见他的第一眼我就明白他是谁了。亚瑟·柯克兰，“那个家伙”。虽然弗朗西斯从来没有提起过他，但我知道他的名字。

要问为什么？我就是知道。知道恋人前男友的名字并不需要什么理由。

我还没来得及开口说话，弗朗西斯就已经怒气冲冲地站到了前面。

”亚瑟，你来这里干什么？“

亚瑟冲我俩笑了一下——是那种很虚伪很假的笑法，带着极度恶意的闪光。他的声音听起来更轻，更有礼貌了，当然也显得更加恶毒了。

”我当然是来把贝什米特先生从他将来要面临的地狱拯救出来的。哦，如果肯给我一点时间让我说完的话，将来你一定会感激我的。“后一句话是向着我说的。

”弗朗西斯。“我说，他的脸色看起来非常难看。”我想听听他会说什么。毕竟我还是第一次遇见他。“

弗朗西斯脸色变得更差了：”随便你吧。但这家伙说的事情一个字也不要信。“他最终轻声说道。

亚瑟咳嗽了一声：”好的，那让我开始吧。首先，我不知道结婚是你们之间谁的主意，但我肯定的是，弗朗西斯根本不打算真心和你结婚。他没准只是想让我为了这件事不爽罢了。“

”亚瑟！“弗朗西斯立刻提高声音。”我他妈是认真的！——你到底在说些什么！“

”因为你干得出这种事。“亚瑟看出来自己的第一回合占了上风，他耸耸肩。”不管什么时候，你都喜欢和别人调情，生怕我没注意到。你还记得吗，每次和我吵架以后你都会借机去找些女孩子，然后带出去兜风，尽管你根本就是该死的弯得不能再弯的同性恋。这次你找了个男人倒是令我意外，但事情的逻辑是一样的——你在我们分手之后不到一个月就傍上他了吧，除此之外还有什么别的解释？“

”你为什么会知道得这么清楚？难道你有在跟踪我？“弗朗西斯皱起眉。”哦，不过这倒是很符合你变态的人格和控制狂的本性。“

”别这么说，只是阿尔弗雷德告诉我的——他都看到了。你和最新的小男朋友在一个酒吧里腻腻歪歪的，还搂着他跳舞。“

”阿尔弗雷德？他还真是唯恐天下不乱。“

”哦，我想他只是试图劝我死心——那时候我还在考虑是不是我们之间的最后一次。你懂的。不过你脱身得那么快反而显得很可疑——因为我们分开的时候是你让我别走的。我还以为……“

亚瑟忽然中断了。我以为他要接着讲刻薄的话，但他嘴唇抖动了一下跳过了这一回合。

他看起来并不像表面上那么冷静。当然，弗朗西斯也是，我能感觉到他的手紧紧抓住了我的胳膊，越抓越紧，他在发抖。

我记得他们提到的那一次——那是我们刚刚相识的时候，我在马路边上捡到了弗朗西斯。他坐在一个石墩上不停地抽烟，看起来就是一副需要帮助的样子。我上去问他发生了什么，他说他想喝一杯。我于是陪他去了酒馆，看他一杯又一杯地将烈酒自己灌下去，然后开始哭。从他的口中我断断续续地知道他刚刚和某个人分手了。当他醉得厉害的时候，似乎将我当成了那个家伙，于是忽然抓住了我，把我拖进了舞池中央。然后我才明白他说的那家伙是个男人。

不过那并不重要，当时我还以为自己演完这个角色能快速脱身的——事后的发展却是，我俩相识了，变得熟悉起来，然后相爱了。

相爱。我忽然觉得这个词听起来很怪异。好吧，是我爱上了他，开始追求他，然后他答应了。

”那么你想起来了。“弗朗西斯说。”当时坚决要走的是你，现在回来搞事的又是你，你到底想怎样？让我给你唱一首友谊地久天长吗？“

”好吧，我那时候只是想着我们双方都该冷静一下，毕竟这种事情已经发生过太多次了。但是你的反应却让我一时间无法理解。“

”真的有那么难理解吗？“弗朗西斯叹了口气。”我累了，不想继续爱你了，所以爱上了别人。话题结束。“

亚瑟开始冷笑：”好吧，好吧，就算我们真的承认你能爱上别人——那么你的爱也会让人消受不起。我想贝什米特先生还没见识过你的手段吧，等你为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事对着他发疯摔盘子离家出走的时候，他要后悔大概就晚了。“

”很抱歉我没做过这种事。和你不一样，路德维希从来不和我吵架。“弗朗西斯似乎渐渐找回了节奏，挽着我的手也稳定了一些。”也不会让我生气，他做什么事情都很完美，注意别人的感受。换句话说，他情商大概是你的二十倍。“

”哦太好了，法国人只能数到二十。“亚瑟的脸也在逐渐失去血色，但是那个笑容似乎粘在他脸上一样仍旧维持着。”哦老天，我和阿尔弗雷德也从来不吵架，但是他是我弟弟！你可以在所有人面前扮演那个完美情人的角色，只要你喜欢的话，但你也根本不会在我面前演。你永远以为我不会生气、不会疲惫、不会需要安慰吗？为什么你只对我一个人这样，连照顾一下我的感受都没有尝试过？“

弗朗西斯开始叹气：”也许是因为你也一样只是喜欢对我发脾气，然后你也永远都不会反省，就在你说完那些刻薄伤人的话之后。你也会在我伤心的时候让我滚，在我不安的时候嘲讽我是个神经病，所以我不想那样。我真的受够你的冷漠、理性和无聊的自尊了。“

”那么至少当时你就该说你的感受！而不是总是一言不发地一个人不高兴，让我猜你的想法。我真的很想克制自己，但是我每次光是为了理解你为什么会生气就疲于奔命了。哦天，哪怕是吃饭时刀叉的位置放错了你都会生气！你不知道你们法国人的餐桌礼仪是多么有病吗？“

”我生气的倒不是那件事而是你的态度！就像你刚才说的那句话一样，并不是你错了，而是这个世界都有问题。你总是这样擅长把问题推到别人身上！“

”好吧，因为我确实认为我没错。每次发生的事本来都没什么大不了的。但你就能——好吧，我们都能把它搞得一团糟。“

亚瑟深深吸了一口气，然后转向我。

”也许你该想想除了我之外的人受不受得了他。“他说。”因为你们演的这套相逢爱上的戏码，我已经和这个男人演了十几次。从我们都在中学的时候就开始了，简直是一场噩梦。“

”哦？但似乎你还不愿意从这个噩梦中清醒过来。“弗朗西斯讽刺道。”小亚瑟，你真的应该长大成人了。“

我也不知道该说些什么比较好。其实我从没见过这样的弗朗西斯，气得面容扭曲，脸和耳朵都通红，声音比平时尖锐，抓住我不断发抖。我甚至没看过他生气的样子，没听过他说过一句重话或者骂过任何一个人……亚瑟所形容的那个人似乎根本就和他毫无关系。

我回想着这些日子和他相处的点点滴滴，他很温柔，很有耐心，只是有些时候心不在焉。我以为他本来就这样，就像那些沉溺于幻想的艺术家一样，心里有另一个世界。

但是现在我忽然发现自己可能错了，错得很离谱——他和亚瑟吵架的样子非常投入，眼睛里只有对方。

我想叫住他，对他说时间已经过了五分钟了，但某种原因促使我觉得必须继续听下去。我忽然很想知道，那个弗朗西斯实际上是怎样的一个人。我是不是真的从来没有认识过他？

”因为。“亚瑟耸了耸肩。”你最终把我逼疯了。“

他带了一个公文包，然后他低下头在里面翻找一些什么，最后将一些文件递到了我面前。

”我相信弗朗西斯没给你看过，尽管他有，每份文件都是一式两份。“

我低下头看了看——离婚申请和证明，是不同日期的，一张又一张。我一定是瞪着那些纸，要不是它们每份都盖着婚姻登记处的印章和有他俩的签名，我就要以为这玩意是亚瑟伪造的了……但看来他也没有必要伪造这种东西。弗朗西斯的沉默，也已经足够说明问题了。

我天（我也忍不住要说了），他们到底离婚过多少次？

”如果和一个人互相折磨那么多年还没把你逼疯，只能说明你根本不爱他。“亚瑟看到我的表情轻声说道。”换句话说，你如果爱他的话，现在就应该离开他——除非你已经爱他到了胜过爱你自己的程度。“

弗朗西斯松开了我。

我看向他，这才发现他哭了，没有发出声音，但眼泪已经布满了整张脸孔。我碰了碰他，他马上退了一步，他已经顾不上照顾我的感受了。

”好像爱得用力的只有你似的。亚瑟，你这样说太不公平了。“

他哽咽着。

”这种事有什么公不公平的吗？“亚瑟说。也许是弗朗西斯的眼泪触动了他，他的肩膀垮了下来。”你告诉我，有吗？“

弗朗西斯根本不回答，他抱住自己的脑袋摇晃，看起来很想把自己蜷缩成一团。他现在比那天在马路边上抽烟的样子看起来还要可怜多了。

”谁该为我们这十几年的时间负责？谁来裁判我们中间哪个人错得比较多？那天离开的时候我一直在拼命地想这个问题。最后我总算想通了，不管实际上谁对谁错，就当错的那个人是我好了，让我来承担这一切，对你道歉，然后告诉你应该重新开始。我不是没有在学着成长，至少我会比较容易冷静下来了。然后……然后我就知道了你找到了别人。我真的……我不知道，好吧，总之我就上这儿来了，在这里问你最后一次。你到底是怎样想的？“

亚瑟在这里展现出一点令人钦佩的素质——即使他的眼睛里也渐渐出现了晶莹的闪光，他还是能够站直了将这段话完整地陈述出来。仅这一点，我就认为他在和弗朗西斯吵架的时候会赢得比较多。尽管长了一张娃娃脸和单薄的身材，但他真的很有攻击性。

我知道我可以生气，这个家伙就是这样伤害我喜欢的人的，但是我也意识到，弗朗西斯是自愿的。如果他不想被伤害，那么他可以将自己的一切心情都隐藏在笑容和轻松的调侃之后。他唯独对亚瑟不这样。太荒谬了，我甚至不知道该为他们两人中间的哪一个生气。

而且我突然开始怀疑自己出现在这里的意义了——正如亚瑟所说，我已经开始后悔了，我那天就不该搭理弗朗西斯，应该把这个家伙丢在路边让他自生自灭。也许我们之间最后也会变成那样，而十几次的情天恨海我未必消受得起。

我同样脑袋发麻，陷入了混乱。该死的我还是第一次谈恋爱！为什么会遇到这种事！

”路德。“我慌乱间听到了自己的名字，弗朗西斯重新转向我，他胡乱地擦了两把眼睛试图把自己的样子整理得正常一些。”对不起，但，……我并没有对你不认真。“

哦，我不喜欢你这样说话。听起来就好像……就好像拿我当弟弟似的。你总是这样。

“我并没有打算玩弄你的感情，我一直在认真对待我们之间的交往。你人很好，长得很帅，认真生活又温柔，如果能与你两情相悦，那一定变得会比谁都幸福，你值得被一个懂得珍惜你的人去爱着。也许你唯一的缺点就是太沉默，不太懂得表达感情，但那也比亚瑟的阴阳怪气要好多了……但，我以为这样就可以了，直到今天。

“直到今天我突然认识到这对你不公平。我能够爱你，能够和你共度一生，但仍旧对你不公平，因为我没法像你给我全部一样，将我的一切都给你……我讨厌这样不对等的感情，所以跟你在一起也让我跟着厌恶我自己。我本来想着跟你结婚安定下来也许是最好的办法，直到今天才发现仍然不行，因为亚瑟这个混蛋永远阴魂不散……“弗朗西斯苦笑了一下。

”所以……我想你现在知道了一切，有权做出选择，要不要去接受这些事情。”

“我从最开始就知道。”我说。

我希望自己的声音没有变调。最初他透露出那些信息时，我就去向我哥打听了他们的事——他们曾经是大学校友。然后基尔伯特对我透露了亚瑟·柯克兰的名字。

并且强烈地警告了我。

“和他分手吧，你和他谈恋爱就是找死。”我尊敬的兄长说。“我是说真的，别想着那家伙能爱上你和你在一起。他有柯克兰综合症，是治不好的。他没救了，彻底病入膏肓了，就让他和那个英国佬一起去互相伤害到天荒地老吧。”

我觉得我现在明白他这段话的一片苦心了。

“我知道你有个前男友，不过当时的我认为自己不介意——那就是全部了。”我将话说完。

过了更久的沉默之后，弗朗西斯说：“看来你还没想通，但是……算了，我放弃了。”

他对着我们两个这样说道。

“至少今天我突然不想结婚了。只有今天的一切都让我非常想要放弃。”

他看了看四周，我这才发现到处都是人——婚姻登记处的几乎所有人都在围观着我们，个个像死鱼一样张大嘴巴。

所以说我们这些人演抓马演的太投入了压根没发现这件事？这些家伙恐怕是一辈子都没见过这样的好戏。我甚至感觉到有眼睛在门缝后、墙壁间窥探着自己……从来没这么想要立刻就地消失过。

但弗朗西斯不介意，甚至向那些人都笑了一下。

“你们还愣着干什么，为什么不鼓掌呢？”

他说完，潇洒地转过身，走出了婚姻登记处。

亚瑟一个箭步冲了上去，我还没回过神来，亚瑟已经迅速地搭住了他的肩头，抓住了他的手腕，而且非常用力地从后面把他抱住了。

？！

我操。

亚瑟在弗朗西斯的耳边说了一句什么，然后拖着他开始奔跑，弗朗西斯被他拽得踉跄了几步，跟着也开始跑起来。他俩就这么一骑绝尘直接消失在转角了。

等等。为什么刚才首先迈出这一步的人不是我？接着我意识到自己永远都不可能比亚瑟·柯克兰快——毕竟这种戏码他一定很熟练了。他们可是分手过无数次。操，这两个人渣，败类，行走的人间祸害。

但我还是决定追上去。先从把他俩揍一顿开始解决这件事。

……

“哦妈的。”弗朗西斯发现自己又能毫无顾忌地说脏话了。“路德一定气疯了。你这个混帐。”

“是吗，我觉得他平时的样子看起来也像在生气。……哦，他好像追上来了。”亚瑟看了一眼街角。

“你觉得自己打得过他吗？”

“怎么可能，开玩笑吧？他那个体格像个拳击手。”

“好吧，那等一下他把你丢出去的时候，请大声地惨叫出来。因为我很想听。”

“首先。”亚瑟说。“我要拖着你一起死。”

然后他吻了弗朗西斯。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *一点没意思的槽：弗朗西斯说的那个友谊地久天长其实是脱欧梗（。
> 
> 我终于搞完了！一次性的dover分手复合梗脱欧梗一起挨揍梗（？？？  
> 爽到！！！  
> 以及虽然这个CP大概已经有无数篇分手复合了但我还是忍不住也搞了一个！他俩真的有毒！  
> 我真的好喜欢主动又攻气的亚瑟！也喜欢演完抓马潇洒离开（未遂）的哥哥！也喜欢傻白甜（？）的小路德！  
> 他们都很可爱！有病的只有我而已233333


End file.
